In Memories They Come
by TsukiDragon
Summary: My First Flick Be Nice YYY And Some SJ Yami Is King Of The Vampires And Yugi Is A Piece Offering From A Rival Kingdom. But What Does This Beauty Hide? Hiatus
1. The Gift Redone

**Chapter 1**

**The Gift**

On a thrown sat a man clad in leather pants that hugged his frame like a second skin. Two belts hung from his waist one with spikes on it. Chains hung from his pants and shirt. His leather tank top had buckles that ran across his chest highlighting ever one of his well defined muscles. Around his neck a spiked leather buckle choker hung. Gold bands and leather buckles ran up and down his arms. A crown of tri-colored hair adorned his head. Black spikes tipped with crimson, while lightning gold ran throw it with gold bangs framed his faces. From his ears hung gold earrings, (think of Malik's earrings, I don't really like his pharaoh ones) while a gold crown with the Eye of Ra and his wings adorned his head. But it was his eyes that he was known for. It was his eyes, these bloody poles of crimson, that made empires quake. One minute they were like rubes, the gems highlighting his perfect face, the next they were poles of blood, glaring death at anyone who crossed his path. This man's… no this vampire's name was Yami, King of the Vampires.

But right now he was half wishing that he didn't have any of it. Didn't have the crown, didn't have the perfect body, and didn't have the startling red eyes. Why? One word…

Anzu

Anzu was his dancer, mainly because she couldn't do any thing else (though if you ask him, she can't even do that right). For one she was annoying as hell, and two she was always trying to wrap him up in her scarf that she danced with.

Yami just narrowly avoided the scarf _**AGAIN**_ when Jounouchi came in. Jounouchi, or Joc for short, came over to them. "Pharaoh, S…" he broke off slightly. You see Joc was a half-vamp, he was once human, until Seto his master and Yami's High Priest, cousin, and dear friend sired him. Now the two played the part of master and slave, but in reality they were lovers. "I mean Master wants to see you, it's urgent."

Yami happily got up. This happened daily, he would be tortured by Anzu then Joc would come in on Seto's orders to get him for '_an urgent mater_', but in reality he was saving him from more torture.

He quickly followed Joc out of his thrown room and in to the entry hall were Seto stood. "Thanks, you're a life saver."

Seto smirked "Don't thank me yet I was serious this time."

"What's wrong?!"

"The Dark Wolf tribe sent you a piece treaty gift." Seto pointed to the floor were a package sat. Yami frowned slightly. He bent down and pocked it and to there great surprise it move and… giggled? Yami raised a well defined eyebrow. "Is it me or did that thing just _GIGGLE_?" Joc asked. "Cause if it didn't I'm going insane."

"If you're going insane then we all are." Yami stated quite clearly then reached down and opened the package to reveal a boy.


	2. Desert Flower Redone

_Hi I'm Back! Oh Right I Forgot __**I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh**__ If I Did I Would O sow Own The Internet & We All Know You Can't Own That But I'm Trying So If You Get A Hacker In Your System Say Hi Causes It's Probably Me._

**Chapter 2**

**Desert Flower**

The boy, who was kneeling on the floor, didn't look happy. He was tied up with a red ribbon. Yami also noticed a letter tied to his wrists, he picked it up to read it.

_Pharaoh Yami,_

_We hope you like your new pet, he's a rare Desert Flower. Of course he also has a nasty stubborn streak. We weren't able to get anything out of him. We hope you have FUN._

_King Ronin (1)(2)_

_P.S._

_If you are pleased then send word with your phoenix. We hope you will consider the treaty._

He raised an eyebrow. _'A Desert Flower with some fire? Now that __**is**__ a gem,'_ Yami then handed the note to Seto to read. "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't think a peace treaty is a good idea."

Yami couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I know that, I meant the boy."

Seto shrugged and handed the note to Joc because he had been trying to read it over his shoulder.

Joc smiled "It'll be great to have a friend around."

Seto shook his head "He's from the Dark Wolves who knows if he's been trained in combat… Yami what are you doing?" For Yami had just started to untie the ribbons around the boys' ankles. "A gift shouldn't be wasted." He said and finished untying all the ribbons. When he was done he stood up and said "Stand up." The boy didn't move. "Stand Up!" Nothing "Stand Up!! That is an ord-" Yami was cut off by the boy lunging at him with a dagger. Yami was caught off guard and they both fell to the floor it a cloud of dust.

"Yami! Are you OK?!?!" Joc cried, wide eyed.

When the dust settled they saw Yami on top of the kid holding his hands above his head, the dagger out across the room. "I'm fine. It'll take more than that to kill me." He stated calmly then turned to the boy under him "All I want is for you to stand so I can get a look at you, got it?"

The boy glared at him but nodded his head.

"Good." Yami then got off of him, and he at last stood up.

When Yami got a look at him he realized they looked a lot alike. The boy was only four inches shorter than him. He was wearing a pair of violet, loose baggy, pants with a crimson red sash around his waist, like a belt. He also had a violet vest held together by gold chains. Gold bands with amethyst ran up and down his arms, four on each arm. He also had on gold slippers, with an amethyst on the tip. His hair was a lot like Yami's, it was long and black framed with violet, it ran down to a little past his waist, blond bangs framed his chibi like face. One of these hung in the middle of his face, like a little lightning bolt, just above a amethyst gem that was imbedded in his forehead. His skin was the complete opposite of Yami's, whose skin was an ivory gold, his was as pale as the moonlight. Except for his cheeks, they were a rosy red. His lips looked like little pink rose petals, so mach so that Yami had to force himself to stop wondering if they were as soft as rose petals. But it was his eyes that Yami couldn't look away from, they gave the impression of innocents. But it was their color that got him, they were like living amethyst, but he could see a fire burning deep down inside, that threatened to burn out of control.

Yami had trouble turning his eyes away from this deadly beauty. "What's your name little one?" he had to know, just had to know the name of this angel.

"Yugi. My name is Yugi."

-

(1)- Means _Samurai without a master_.

(2)- You Will _Never_ Hear Of This Guy Again.


	3. Dark Shadows Redone

_I'm Back Weather You Like It Or Not. _P _Ha Ha Ha_

_**Disowner- I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh If I Did Would I Be Here Right Now?**_

_Yami had trouble turning his eyes away from this deadly beauty. "What's your name little one?" he had to know, just had to know the name of this angel._

"_Yugi. My name is Yugi."_

**Chapter 3**

**Dark Shadows**

Yami smiled, the name seemed to fit this angel before him. "So, Yugi, do you know why you're here?"

Yugi bit his lip. No he didn't, but he wasn't about to let this leach know that and from the sound of things "I'm here as a gift for a peace treaty." he said in a flat tone.

"Yes, but do you know what kind of gift you are intended to be?"

"…" '_Actually I have no idea where I even am, but I can't let him know that.'_

"You don't know, do you." it wasn't a question. "You are here to be my personal slave." Yami said this in a calm voice, but the look on Yugi's face said it all "_**WHAT?!?!?!**_" he all but yelled.

Yami sighed _'This is going to take a while.'_ He thought. "No it's not what you think, it's-"

"Like **HELL** it's not what I think! Stay the **HELL** away from me you leach!!!" Yugi backed up until he hit the wall behind him (which wasn't more then two feet away). Yami sighed again _'Just __**Great**__ now he thinks I'm going to rape him or something.'_ Yami started to step forward but saw the terrified look on Yugi's face so stayed were he was. "Ok look, I won't touch you, but you have to answer my questions. Got it?" he said all this in a soft voice and was relieved when Yugi nodded. "Good. So how old are you then?"

"Eighteen."

Yami raised an eyebrow _'He's eighteen? But he only looks twelve. Then again I'm not one to talk I'm over 5000 yet I only look eighteen.'_ he thought slightly amused. "Ok then where are you from Little Yugi?" Yugi bit his lip again. Half of Yami wished he would stop doing that because it made him about a thousand times cuter and it was already hard to control himself. "Well are you going to tell me?" Yugi shook his head. "Why not?"

"I can't" Yami look confused by the answer "And way not? I'm not going to blow it up or anything." he stated in a hurt voice. Yugi just shook his head again. Yami looked over at Seto, his eyes asking if he should or not. Seto caught on immediately and nodded. Joc look panicked but didn't say anything; he knew this was the only way to see if they could trust him. Yami then took quick strides forward and pinned Yugi to the wall. "Wha-what are you g-going t-to do." he said nervously. "If you won't tell me this is the only way I know of to make sure you don't mean any harm to us." there was no emotion in his voice as he said that. Yami taped in to his power and began to read Yugi's mind.

Yami found himself in a world of darkness when he expected visions of Yugi's past, questions where he expected answers (A/N if you can figure out what's wrong, you get a cookie). It seemed the only thing Yami could find a definite answer on was Yugi's name and age. Yami began to go deeper into Yugi's mind when all of a sudden a searing pain reaped thou his head and he was thrown forcefully out of Yugi's mind.

Yami stumbled back holding his head in agony. When it finally subsided he glared at the boy in front of him. "What was that." his tone was one of deadly calm. If Yugi wasn't already pinned to a wall he would have stepped back and run for it. "I-I don't know wha-what you're talking ab-about." he said with tears in his eyes making him look like an angel with a broken wing. Yami finally realizing what he did instantly. _'How could I do that to him? He's obviously very scared. How could I act so much like my father?'_ Yami thought the last part in disgust. Yami stepped forward and wiped the tears away from the hurt angel's eyes. "Shh… it's ok, I'm sorry Little One. Please tell me what's wrong."

Yugi sniffed a little and wiped the rest of the tears away. _'He seems to really mean it maybe I can tell him.'_ "I… I have-"

_YAY My First Cliffy!! __ jumps for joy Any One Who Can Guess What's Wrong With Yugi Gets A Cookie. Sorry About The Small Chapters. Please R&R_


	4. Food Fight Redone

**Chapter 4**

**Food Fight**

"I-I… have… amnesia." Yugi said in a small voice, but Yami heard him never the less and was stunned. "You… you have amnesia?" he said as if trying to see if he had heard right. Yugi nodded. Yami looked like he was about to say something when Joc cut he off. "You mean you can't remember anything. Your favorite food, if you have a lover, nothing!?!" Yugi nodded slowly.

Seto turned to him "Do you not know what amnesia means, pup?" Joc growled slightly "Ya, I know what it means, I just wanted to make sure I heard him right!" he then shied and said in a depressed voice "It must be terrible not to remember your favorite food after all food is the most important thing in the universe."

"Wait what about me, pup!?!" Seto said indignantly

"You're important too, but-"

"But food's more important than your own lover, _**RIGHT**_!" This, of course, started a big fight which Yami ignored completely.

Yami knelt in front of Yugi "Ignore them, this happens at least ten times a day." he said rolling his eyes slightly. Yugi looked down at him smiling slightly.

"Look, the best place you can be now is by my side as my personal servant." Yami commented in a soft voice. Yugi looked like he was about to say something but Yami stopped it. "Listen before you say anything ok." Yugi nodded. "Good. Ok, first all you will have to do is deliver messages for me and stay by my side at all time, which will actually keep people from feeding off you. It addition to this you also get access to the palace archives. Got it?" Yugi thought about it then said "But won't I have to… you know… sleep with you?"

"Yes." Yugi eyes widened and Yami immediately hit himself "No not like that, I mean yes you well have to sleep in my room, but my bed's so big it won't matter." Yugi frowned slightly "You promise you won't try anything, right?"

"Of course, Vampires' Oath." Yami said. Binding him self to that promise. Yugi smiled "Thank you, Yami."

"You're welcome Little One. Now how about I send Seto and Joc to the archives to see if they can find anything on were you're from." Yami said as he stood up. Yugi nodded, smiling brightly. Yami turned around to see Seto and Joc _still_ fighting. He cleared his throat, tiring to get there attention. Needless to say it didn't work. "Seto, Joc." Nothing. "_SETO, JOC_!"

"You think food's more important than our relationship!"

"_**SETO, JOC!!! TAKE YOUR LITTLE LOVE FIGHT SOMEWERE ELES OR I'LL STIKE IT UP YOUR ASSES!!!!"**_ Yami yelled at the top of his longs, a vain was popping on his head. Seto and Joc froze mid yell. Yami sighed and said in a slightly calmer voice "Now if you're done go to the archives and see if you can find anything for Yugi. I'm going to give him a tour. _GOT IT_?" To say Seto and Joc ran out of there would be an understatement they fled out of there. Yami sighed "They REALLY need to stop having so many fights it's annoying. Come on Yugi I'll give you the tour."

"What," Yami turned to Yugi. "you… you never told me your name. Or should I just call you Master?" Yami smiled slightly "My name is Yami, but only call me that in front of Seto, Joc, Isis, Mahad, and Legolas. Ok?" Yugi nodded, smiling brightly as they left the entrance hall.

-----------

_Don't Own YGO_

_Sorry Sorry Sorry I Meant To Update But I Got Distracted But I Promise I'll Have The Next One Out Soon - Thanks R&R_


	5. The Dance

Yami led Yugi to the thrown room. They had all ready been to the dungeon, so Yugi didn't accidentally turn up there and get hurt, and the basement, in case Yami asked him to get something for him.

Yami peeked around the door and cussed. "Anzu still in there. What does she want? Ok Yugi," he said turning to face him "remember what I said, call me Master, Pharaoh, or Sir in front of her and don't forget to keep your head down. If you do that then we just might get out of there alive, _might_." the last part was said as if he was trying to convince himself.

Yugi frowned slightly, "What's wrong, Yami?"

"You'll see in about five seconds."

Yugi looked but bowed his head all the same as they walked into the room. Almost immediately when they entered, a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes ran over to them. She was wearing a hot pink tube top and a mini skirt. She had a crimson scarf (or shawl which ever you prefer) draped over her shoulders. (A/N excuse me while l vomit). Then in the most annoying voice ever, that was shrill enough to break glass, said "Yami-Chan, there you are!" the girl then threw herself onto him with enough force to bring down a normal person.

Yami gave her a glare that could have taken out 1000 empires and mouthed to Yugi _"This is Anzu"_. Yugi was having trouble _not_ laughing his head off at the sight.

"Yes Anzu," Yami said in a would be clam voice, but the vain that was popping on is head was a dead giveaway (that is if you're not an idiot like Anzu is) "what is it _**now**_?"

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to show you this new dance I have." she said batting her eyelashes in a way she must have thought was cute. Yugi pretended to throw up, where only Yami could see, a smile twitched on Yami's lips at the sight.

Yami sighed "Anzu I don't have time I'm-"

"Great! Just stand there and look delicious like always." Anzu said cutting him off. She then signaled to the band that was on the side of the hall. The band look at Yami to see what he wanted them to do. He gave them a '_go a head and I'll sneak out_'. The band as one all rolled there eyes. This was a classic move, Anzu would dance and Yami'd sneak out.

The music started and Anzu danced. Yami turned to Yugi "Ok lets get out of he-" he stopped looking at Yugi more closely. Yugi's eyes were now a dark violet, instead of the glittering amethysts they normally were, the gem on his fore head was a dull gray, he was standing motionless. "Yugi, Yugi are you al-" Yami was cut off by Yugi, who started to dance. It was the most beautiful thing Yami'd ever seen, Yugi moved like he was floating or like he was water flowing threw a gentle stream. Yami was dazed he couldn't take his eyes off the beauty. As the song got faster Anzu stumbled while Yugi moved in time with the music as he pulled two daggers out of thin air he danced even faster now with the daggers. The song picked up again. Anzu stumbled and fell to the floor. Yugi danced faster puling out more daggers and began to juggle them as he danced faster and faster. Yami now could not tell how many daggers he had, they were moving so fast. As the song came to the end Yugi caught the daggers, one between each of his fingers. Then, as the final note was played, he bowed to Yami, his arms stretched out, head bent. His hair, which had been flying out behind him as he danced, cascaded over his shoulders creating a black curtain.

As the last note died away Yugi came out of his trance like state. His head shot up and he dropped the daggers, which all vanished before they hit the floor. His eyes were back to being bright amethyst, same with the gem on his forehead. He looked around confused "Yami, what just happened?" he asked. But before Yami could answer Anzu came over in a huff "Will other than the band messing up I was perfect. So what do you think of my dance Yami-Chan" she said batting her eyelashes again. But it was Yugi who replied and unfortunately for him, he said the one thing that put him at the top of her list to kill. "You were dancing?"

To say Anzu was mad would have be an understatement, she was absolutely levied. "What Did You Say?!?!" she screeched with a glare that could have killed. "Who even asked you runt?" her voice held such venom it made Yugi step back slightly, shaking in fear.

"Stop it right now, Anzu. He's my new personal servant." Yami said as he stepped in front of Yugi. Anzu looked like she was about to explode.

"_**WHAT?!?!?!"**_

Yugi's eyes widen, he clamped his hands over is eras. "I think she just brook the sound barrier." he whispered to Yami. Yami frowned slightly "What did you say? I can't hear you." he mouthed. Yugi blinked _'Yami can't hear me? Oh right! Yami has more sensitive ears than me, Anzu must have hurt them when she yield. Poor Yami, I forgot that.'_ Yugi shook his head and mouthed to 'just for-get-it'. Yami shrugged and turned back to Anzu "We have to go, Anzu." he said a bit louder than he normally would, throw Anzu violent nodes. "Yay, bye Yami-Chan." she was smiling, but when they left it turned into a scowl and she said violently. _'That little brat! He thinks he can just wonder in here and get the position I've wanted since I got here! He won't last long, I'll make shore of that.'_ as she thought that a very evil smirk made its way onto her face.

-

_I hope you like it. Please R&R Oh…YAY_

_Disowner- Do You Really Think I Own YGO If I Did I Would Not Have 1) Let 4ids At It & 2) Be Here Right Now. _-


	6. Author Note

**Arthur Note**

I'm sorry for not updating, but recently I have been sick and spending most of my time asleep. So as of right now all of my fics are on hiatus so that I can work on them without death threats. _The Reluctant God_ will be updated after I have typed up all the chapters so that I can get them out faster. As for _In Memories They Come_ I have come to a complete halt and can't come up with anything more which was the problem in the beginning. I don't think I ever really had an actual understanding of what I was doing or where I wanted to go with it. I guess that's how trial and error works, and I'm very surprised so many people like it, but I have no idea where to go from here. If someone would like to adopt it I might consider doing that. I have also been thinking on a YGO/HP crossover but I won't go into detail just in case it falls threw too. I am sorry about all of this and will try to get TRG going again ASAP and I will be taking ideas on what to do about the IMTC problem I'm having. Again sorry.


	7. Alert

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with Yaoi, Yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc...)

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not be able to log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know that we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be, please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums!

Thanks!


End file.
